


Шепард, чат и полотенце

by LadyHella



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHella/pseuds/LadyHella
Summary: Чего не следует делать спасателям Галактики, так это напиваться





	Шепард, чат и полотенце

Шепард прижался лбом к стене и в очередной раз проклял свое скудоумие. Напиваться вчера в хлам определенно не стоило, да и последующее пробуждение чуть ли не на коленях у Арии ничуть не скрасило тяжелое утро. При этом королева в изгнании смотрела на Шепарда так, что ему очень хотелось вспомнить, что же он вчера такого натворил.

Добраться до Нормандии в таком состоянии было непросто, и Шепард был настолько потрясен собственным героизмом, что даже нашел в себе силы залезть в душ. Пикантность ситуации заключалась в том, что человечество хоть и покорило космос, но изобрести сколько-то действенное средство от алкогольной интоксикации до сих пор не удосужилось. По крайней мере, после таблеток тошнота с головной болью перешли в разряд терпимых. Уфф. Фу. Ну, почти. Спасатель Галактики и космических хомячков выключил воду как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать приглушенный голос за дверью.

— Шепард?

Ох, проклятье.

— Гаррус. — Я совсем забыл, что ты собирался заглянуть, а ты не мог бы прийти попозже, когда мне не будет так хотеться сдохнуть? — Одну минуту, я сейчас выйду.

Шепард потянулся к вешалке и застонал про себя, вспомнив, что вся одежда осталась в каюте.

Просто блеск.

Наспех вытеревшись полотенцем, Джон обмотал его вокруг бедер и вышел в комнату, надеясь, что даже в таком виде является воплощением достоинства. Гаррус ничего не сказал, но веселье в глазах выдавало его с головой — и с гребнем. Сделав вид, что ничего не замечает, Шепард хмуро поддернул полотенце и привалился плечом к стене, скрестив руки.

— Ты хотел поговорить? Я слушаю.

Взгляд турианца выразительно прошелся по полуголому командиру сверху донизу. Шепард поежился как от щекотки, с внезапной ясностью ощутив свою беззащитность по контрасту с упакованным в броню Вакарианом. К его чести, Гаррус ничем больше не выдал своего удивления домашним нарядом коммандера: — Спасибо. Это не займет много времени. Скажи, что ты делал вчера вечером?

Джона эта фраза, напоминающая начало допроса, застала врасплох.

— Пил, — сознался Шепард. — Много пил. Но вроде без жертв. А что?

— Ясно. — Турианец проигнорировал вопрос. — И как много ты помнишь из того, что делал?

Джон честно напряг память, но добился лишь того, что голова разболелась сильнее.

— Не знаю. Не слишком много. Но крови на мне утром не было, так что я не...

Турианец внезапно шагнул ближе, а его рука сжала предплечье Шепарда. Не сильно, скорее, осторожно, но пульс коммандера внезапно участился: ему показалось вдруг, что за этим прикосновением последует поцелуй.

— Если ты ищешь пульс, то он немного ниже, — сглотнув, нервно пошутил Джон, силясь понять, что происходит.

— Мне нужно кое-что проверить. Не напрягайся так. И, вообще, лучше закрой глаза.

— Гаррус...

— Ты же мне доверяешь? — Турианец оказался так близко, что они почти касались лбами. Секунду или две они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза.

Шепард доверял Гаррусу. А вот кому он не доверял, так это себе. Но говорить сейчас об этом ему показалось неуместным.

Окончательно запутавшись, Шепард сдался и закрыл глаза. Он изо всех сил старался не паниковать и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы дышать ровнее.  
Шепард услышал шорох, а потом рука вернулась, уже без перчатки, и прикосновение к коже заставило Джона вздрогнуть. Несмотря на все старания, дыхание его предательски сбилось, когда что-то горячее и влажное коснулось шеи. Не успел потрясенный Джон осознать, что Гаррус его лизнул, как язык сменился острыми зубами, которыми турианец осторожно прикусил кожу. На сей раз Шепард не удержался от стона. Он с таким энтузиазмом и поспешностью подставил шею, что, запрокидывая голову, ощутимо приложился затылком о стену. Гаррус издал негромкий рычащий смешок, от которого у Джона едва не подкосились ноги. Турианец очень вовремя приобнял его за талию, заодно удерживая коварно сползающее полотенце.

— Итак, — мурлыкнул Гаррус ему куда-то в ключицу. — Это действительно был ты.

— Что? — Джон в замешательстве пытался собраться с мыслями.

— Только очень самоуверенный человек мог назваться в эротическом чате своим именем, Шепард.

Коммандер распахнул глаза, чувствуя нечто, похожее на приступ внезапной паники.

— Я? В чате?..

О, дьявол. Нет-нет-нет, не дай боже это дойдет до командования... Или, еще хуже, до Джокера. Житья же не будет до самой пенсии! И после пенсии — тоже. Гаррус, как большой кот, потерся носом о щеку Шепарда.

— Не волнуйся, в последнее время «Шепард» — популярный никнейм в любой сети. К тому же, ты написал его с ошибкой, как и большую часть сообщений, поэтому вряд ли кто-то воспринял всерьез твои пьяные излияния. Но все-таки ты был неосторожен.

— Я же был уверен, что вижу сон, — простонал несчастный коммандер.

— Нет, это было вполне себе наяву, — заверил его безжалостный Вакариан. — «У турианцев такая мягкая кожа на шее, а еще у них длинный и гибкий язык, и мне вот интересно, можно ли им делать...»

— Я вспомнил, — сиплым от смущения голосом перебил его Шепард, не зная, куда себя девать. Полотенце опять начало сползать, и он сосредоточился на простом и понятном задании: удержать его на бедрах. Он уже и без того выставил себя идиотом со всех сторон...

— Знаешь, я не удивлюсь, если после твоих животрепещущих откровений половина чата подорвалась качать порно с турианцами.

Шепард недоверчиво уставился на Гарруса, внезапно уловив, что на дружеский розыгрыш происходящее все-таки не очень тянет.

— Э-э. Спасибо? А ты... Тоже подорвался?

— Нет. — Турианец прижался своим лбом ко лбу Джона, который с замешательством и смущением вспомнил, что на Палавене этот жест служит аналогом поцелуя. — Чего я там не видел? Зато у меня есть парочка идей о том, как можно проверить твои фантазии...

— Что же ты раньше молчал? — хрипло спросил Шепард, несмело проводя свободной рукой по выступающим костным шипам на шее Гарруса.

— А ты? — Каждый выдох турианца теперь сопровождался тихим грудным урчанием.

Шепард не стал ему ничего отвечать, чтобы не признаваться в собственной нерешительности. Они и без того потеряли слишком много времени.

...на упавшее-таки полотенце ни один из них так и не обратил внимания.


End file.
